


Nueva Vida y Nuevas Sensaciones

by LeoVermillion3324



Category: BlazBlue, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoVermillion3324/pseuds/LeoVermillion3324
Summary: A Ragna se le da la oportunidad de tener algo que no pudo vivir una vida normal que siempre debió tener, Ragna junto a Shin la bestia negra vivirán en un mundo en donde tendrán los típicos problemas de adolescentes, tener una familia normal y Ragna conocerá a cierta chica que lo hará sentir cosas extrañas pero hermosas y cierto juego lo pondrá en la acción otra vez. Ragna x Asuna y tal vez Kirito x Sachi.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Sachi, Ragna The Bloodedge/Asuna Yuuki





	Nueva Vida y Nuevas Sensaciones

Nueva Vida y Nuevas emociones

[Nota de autor]

-Hablar

“Pensamiento”

Localización/hora/día

(Detalles)

**Shin cuando habla**

**Prologo: Explicación y decisión**

Blanco era el color que veían unos ojos rojo y verde al abrirse que miraban hacia arriba entonces comenzó a ver en busca de algo conocido mirando de un lado a otro a ver que es este espacio en blanco entonces una voz dice.

– ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde mierda estoy? Lo último que recuerdo fue que me encontré con Saya en la unidad maestra y de un segundo al otro todo se puso en blanco. Se preguntaba mientras se levantaba el dueño de la voz era el tipo que veía de un lado al otro y ese tipo es un chico de entre 20-21 años con el color de pelo Blanco, piel como la nieve, los ojos rojo y verde significando que sufre de heterocromia, vistiendo una chaqueta de color rojo con dos largas colas delgadas que cuelgan en la espalda. Debajo tiene una camisa negra con tres cinturones rojos y varios cinturones que le cubren el brazo derecho, viste dos guantes negros con una concha roja (regulador de seithr) en el dorso de las manos y en el de la derecha está el legendario Azure Grimorie que contiene a la peligrosa y destructiva Bestia negra la criatura que puso en jaque al mundo entero y que fue derrotada por los 6 Heroes sin embargo un pedazo de eso fue sellado en el brazo que tiene ahora el sujeto, además viste un hakama negro y unas botas rojas de acero.

-Hola Grim Reaper o tal vez Shinigami o mejor dicho Ragna the Bloodedge. Mientras el hombre conocido como Ragna se sorprendía al escuchar esa voz y se puso a mirar el espacio en busca de esa voz pero no vio nada.

-Mira aquí Ragna the Bloodedge. Le decía la misma voz pero ahora la escucho detrás de el entonces rápidamente se volteo hacia atrás y entonces vio a un hombre alto como de 2:10 M no lo podía porque estaba algo lejos describir viéndolo porque una capa negra con decoraciones doradas cubría completamente su cuerpo a excepción de la cara que mostraba que el hombre tenía entre 30-35 años unos ojos sin pupilas y su expresión reflejaba serenidad pero con toque de seriedad.

-Cómo te sientes chico? Pregunto la figura le pregunto tranquilamente mientras se acercaba lentamente, Ragna instintivamente se levantó empuñando su espada en su clásica posición para darse cuenta que no la tenía “Maldición no tengo a Aramasa aquí”. Pensó mientras ponía una clásica posición de lucha y su clásica mirada ya que con solo verlo el tipo derrochaba poder en bruto y sus instintos le decían que era un tipo que no debía tomarse a la ligera.

\- Sé que debe ser difícil asimilar lo que te ha pasado en poco tiempo, lo de Terumi, la unidad maestra y lo de tu hermana… Cuando dijo eso la expresión de Ragna cambio de una de seriedad a una de sorpresa al saber que este sujeto aparentemente conocía lo sucedido en su mundo, entonces el inevitablemente comenzó a pensar que si esto es el lugar en donde debía vigilar el mundo o si esto habrá sido un error en el plan entonces comenzó a pensar lo peor ¿qué tal vez fue inútil? ¿La coneja se habrá equivocado? Cosas así por el estilo empezarón a atormentar la cabeza de Ragna.

-Chico mira todo lo que intent… Antes de terminar de tranquilizar a Ragna él lo interrumpió con una mano haciendo el signo de que se detuviera mientras que con la otra se agarraba un lado de la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE SOLO CALLATE!!!!! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde carajo estoy? ¿Por qué no estoy vigilando la Flama del azure? ¿Habrá funcionado todo eso? Preguntándose apuradamente con las manos en la cabeza con una mirada de desesperación mientras retrocedía un poco para alargar la distancia, pensando que tal vez el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer no sirvió y el mundo seguía atrapado en el sueño de dios.

-Tranquilo, haber tranquilízate. El sujeto intento calmarlo pero él no escuchaba.

“¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!! Que habrá salido mal, se suponía que todo saldría de acuerdo a lo que la Conejo decía, ahora no solo estoy atrapado aquí en este lugar con un tipo extraño sin probabilidad de escapar, si no que también deje al mundo eterno en un ciclo sin esperanza de salir y a la gente que me importaba están igual Tao, Maestro, Celica, Rachel, Jin, Noel… y Saya espero que todos me perdonen” Pensaba eso mientras repentinamente se cae y se mantiene de rodillas y comienza a golpear el suelo repetidamente y en su rostro se le comienzan a salir lágrimas.

El sujeto veía todo esto y no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión tranquila a una de pena y tristeza al ver a uno de los guerreros más excepcionales que haya visto en su muy longeva vida llorando con mucha desesperanza en especial porque le debía un gran favor por derrotar a Terumi ya que si no lo hubiese derrotado, el universo entero y hasta otras realidades estarían en un reinado de Terror eterno por ese psicópata.

Entonces el ser se terminó de acercar al caído guerrero se puso a su altura poniéndole la mano en su hombro, entonces el segador levanto la cabeza y se pudo ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y la mirada de terror en su cara le decía con una voz de comprensión. -Tranquilo Ragna The Bloodedge primero si funciono el plan, tu mundo se despertó del sueño de Dios y tienen una oportunidad para que tengan un futuro propio, segundo estas en lo que popularmente se conoce como el Limbo el lugar en donde las almas están entre el cielo y el infierno, tercero no estas vigilando la llama porque conseguí alguien de confianza que lo cuide mientras estas aquí. Dijo él y antes de dar el último punto Ragna lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie mientras se secaba las lágrimas y lo miro.

-Pero como puede tu amigo entrar? Pregunto extrañado mientras pensaba en alguna posibilidad. -No te extrañes mucho sinceramente tenemos… habilidades además como dicen _la ignorancia es el camino a la felicidad_. Decia con una sonrisa divertida, mientras nuestro segador lo veía indeciso pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él además en el poco tiempo que estaba aquí nunca lo trato como un criminal o algo parecido.

“Eso es mucho teniendo en cuenta que en mi mundo natal no pasaban más de 5 minutos y sin escuchar cosas como Ragna the Bloodedge por orden de NOL estas bajo arresto o NII-SAAANNN que bueno verte y ahora MATEMONOS UNO AL OTRO o peor ese maldito JAJAJAJAJAJA”. Pensó el poniendo cara de estrés con esas frases en especial la que pertenece a cierta serpiente que por suerte está muerta, pero aun así no terminaba de confiar en el ser frente a él.

-Bien digamos que “confió en ti” en especial con lo del Azure, pero debes creer que soy tan estúpido como para confiar en ti así como así cuando si ni siquiera me has ¿quién eres? y ¿que eres? porque normal no pareces mucho en realidad y lo más importante ¿Por qué y para que estoy aquí en lugar como el limbo? Preguntaba el segador bastante escéptico porque si una parte decía que era de fiar y aunque no le ha hecho nada malo sin embargo algo que su maestro le enseño es que mucha gente son lobos con piel de cordero.

-Bueno sinceramente no te culpo. Decia mientras movía los hombros hacia arriba en una expresión de que puedo hacer.

-De hecho si a mí me pasara lo mismo estaría desconfiando del ser dentro de mi Jejeje pero bueno si tienes razón es hora de mi presentación. Dijo el mientras retrocedía un poco y puso las manos juntas detrás de su espalda centrando su mirada en el Grim Reaper, quitándose la capucha al revelar que era un hombre con el pelo negro con líneas blancas los costados, los ojos blancos que vio antes y que además tenía una cicatriz que pasaba el ojo derecho en diagonal dándole un aspecto más de un guerrero feroz e imbatible. (Como la cicatriz de Sam de Metal Gear Rising)

-Antes de mi presentación déjame cambiar la estética de este lugar, muy… simple no? Pregunto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos empezando el cambio de estética.

Ahora envés de ser un lugar enteramente blanco es una zona verdosa, con árboles rodeándolos en forma de círculo y apareció un cielo puramente azul con nubes de un color blanco precioso además de no estar tan soleado pero a la vez mostrar con una hermosa luz la belleza de este lugar y con viento moviéndose haciendo agitar el peinado de nuestro protagonista.

-Guau. Exclamo sorprendido por el cambio tan abrupto de escenario pero al instante cambio a su expresión seria con un pequeño sonrojo al mostrarse sorprendido. –Este lugar es. Antes de terminar el misterioso ser completo la oración.

-Lo se hermoso no? decidí este escenario porque pensé que se asemejaría a tu mundo y tranquilo que es el mismo lugar pero con una estética más relajante para que lo que te voy a decir tenga un mejor efecto, ahora si me presento. Dijo el ser riéndose de lo tsudere que a veces puede ser el Grim Reaper.

-Bueno Ragna the Bloodedge mi nombre es Arthur y soy un Antiguo una especie de seres divinos que existieron antes del nacimiento de los planetas, estrellas, galaxias básicamente vinimos junto a lo conocido como el Big Bang y si te preguntas no, esta no es mi verdadera forma, tome esta forma humana para que sea más sencillo comunicarme contigo y tampoco puedo revelarte mi nombre ya que mi nombre es del idioma de los Antiguos una lengua que no puedes ni podrás entender Arthur es simplemente un nombre humano que me gusto y decidí usarlo. Declaro el ser llamado Arthur pero que al mismo tiempo no es su real nombre.

-Entonces ahora si confías en mí? Porque las partes de mi apariencia y el nombre de mi raza se suponen que son de naturaleza prohibida pero por suerte tuve la aprobación por la única razón de que a ti seria el que se las contara. 

La cara de Ragna pasó de una normal a una de ligera sorpresa al escuchar esto, Arthur al no ver la normal expresión que se suele mostrar en este tipo de situaciones dijo.

–Je me sorprende que no estés en la típica expresión de sorpresa. Arthur bromeo

-Viejo aunque no lo creas me eh enfrentado contra fucking dioses, una chica que podía matar dioses, seres que han vivido más de 100 años, una psicópata que se quería fusionar conmigo, un maldito gigante con ganas de solo pelear y comer gente hasta un maldito enmascarado que siempre que me veía se ponía como un melodramático justiciero de mierda con que era el oscuro y que su deber era matarme bla bla bla, además eh tenido que ver cosas como niños con hambre y racismo por una maldita organización, un mundo entero en ruinas por una gran criatura con la capacidad de destruir el mundo. Declarando mientras su semblanza volvía a la de siempre.

Pero de un momento a otro cuando dijo eso último una extraña voz apareció.

\- **Pues aunque no lo creas, destruir a la humanidad no estaría en mi lista de prioridades si hubiese tenido alguna elección chico.** Dijo una voz extraña voz grave sorprendiendo a Ragna haciéndolo buscar de un lado a otro.

-Qui… quien dijo eso. Exigió Ragna algo temeroso porque la voz parece como la de un fantasma.

Tomándose un tiempo para asustarlo la bestia espero unos pocos segundos. 

\- **Solo soy la manifestación de tus miedos, de tus pesadillas, de tus temores más íntimos, si aún no lo has adivinado te lo diré pero cuidado puede que el resultado no te guste en la absoluto.** Le advertía la voz, Ragna esperanzado pensando que se había detenido y cuando le volvió a hablar el temor aumento pensó el rogando “Por favor no que no sean fafafa fantasmas que no sean fantasmas”.

- **Ohh chico le diste soy un FAN-TAS-MA.** Al decir la palabra así de lento Ragna solo pudo decir un ehhpp se quedó congelado del miedo además le sucedio la clásica escena en donde hasta en la boca se le ve alma.

-¡ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA OHHHHH JAJAJAJAJA! ohhh chico debes verte en un espejo tu cara no tiene precio ¡OHH JAJAJAJAJA!.** Se reía la voz de una manera tal que parecía que se moriría de primero mencionado.

Cuando Ragna por fin volvió a la normalidad unos segundos después del susto en su frente se comenzó a palpar la vena del enojo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a ver quién fue imbécil que le hizo eso.

-Okey DONDE MIERDA ESTAS HIJO DE PUTA PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE DE ALGO QUE NO SEA DE LA RISA. Grito el enfurecido Reaper sin embargo sin preocuparse de sus amenazas la voz siguió riéndose sin cesar.

- **Ufff JAJAJAjaja…. Uffff JAJAJA espe…ra me doy un respiro jajaja porque es que… es que esa expresión es simple perfecta JAJAJAJAJAJA.** Declaraba la voz.

Mientras la voz se reía del sufrimiento de Ragna y aunque Arthur no lo quería admitir la expresión de terror de Ragna era algo entretenida.

“Jejeje que curioso Ragna the Bloodedge el criminal más peligroso que tuvo su mundo, su cabeza tiene el valor para comprar un país pequeño y se enfrentaba a la muerte todos los días e irónicamente su mayor temor son fantasmas jaja” Se reía pero no demasiada fuerte para que Ragna no lo escuche.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Ya acabando de reírse de la desgracia de nuestro protagonista, Arthur decide ya acabar esto ya que ve que es mucho sufrimiento para Ragna.

-Ya bestia negra fue divertido al principio, pero creo que has molestado mucho a tu “contenedor” no? Le pregunto con una sonrisa a la voz que era la mismísima bestia negra.

Al escuchar ese nombre Ragna se le olvido lo de los fantasmas y rápidamente levanto el brazo en donde estaba el Blazblue y vio que el regulador en su guante brillaba de rojo con negro.

- **Pfff eres un aburrido lo sabes? gracias al chico todos nos libramos del idiota de Terumi y ya por fin podremos tener paz, asi que déjame seguir molestando a nuestro salvador Arthur.** Decia la bestia en el brazo de Ragna.

-Tu… TU COMO CARAJOS SABES HABLAR. Grito sorprendido Ragna al ver a la criatura de su brazo hablando como si fuera un ser humano normal.

- **Chico seré una creación hecho por humanos que salió mal y casi destruyo a la humanidad pero los humanos de ese entonces me crearón con muchas información del mundo en ese entonces, se varios lenguajes, conozco información de civilizaciones antiguas, matemáticas y cosas por el estilo.** Explico vagamente

-Ósea además de ser una maldita máquina de destrucción eres un libro andante? Cuestionaba Ragna con una ceja levantada en duda por la vaga explicación.

- **En cierto modo… sí.**

-Bueno pero por lo menos es útil en algunas situaciones, si es que yo fuera a estudiar en alguna estúpida escuela en algún otro mundo como las premisas uno de esos anime baratos. Diciendo sarcásticamente.

–Jajaja **buena esa chico, por ahí Arthur nos convocó para decir alguna tontería como te invoco aquí porque gracias a que derrotaste a Terumi te daré un premio o alguna estupidez asi jajajajaja.** Se reía la criatura.

 **-** Si o también algo como has tenido una vida de solo sufrimiento por eso te enviare a un mundo en donde puedas tener una vida común de adolecente, enserio jajaja eso suena al típico cliché de anime isekai jajajaja. Le respondía nuestro segador riendo al mismo tiempo que la bestia negra.

“Irónico se supone que Ragna odia a la bestia negra por todo lo que hizo y ahora se está riendo junto a él, pero bueno eso demuestra que se pueden llevar bien e igualmente tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien quieran o no” Pensaba Arthur al estar viendo esta particular escena, sin ofender por las burlas que le hacían.

Ragna y la bestia seguían riéndose, hasta unos momentos después se lograron detener.

-Bueno que irónico que este riendo junto al ser capaz de matar al mundo no? Decia con una sonrisa, mientras la criatura en su extremidad rio un poco. – **Si lo se irónico… sabes una cosa si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tener comunicarme contigo en nuestro mundo, creo que hubiésemos una muy buena dupla chico.**

-Je tal vez, me imagino que al ser creado para una ayuda para la humanidad y al final después terminar siendo la cosa que acabaría con la humanidad, pero entonces cuando te volviste parte mi por el grimorio porque no comentaste nada en todo el tiempo que has sido mi brazo derecho? Le pregunto extrañado.

- **Sinceramente chico no lo sé, cuando la esencia mía fue extraída y convertida en tu grimorio solo sentía algo una…horrible presión que me impedía hacer algo y solo podía ver tus acciones además sentir cada vez que utilizabas mi poder.** Le decía con un tono de pura sinceridad.

Ragna se empezó a preguntarse lo mismo, hasta que pensó en algo o alguien que podría explicar eso entonces miro a Arthur en busca de respuestas.

-Lo siento pero no tengo idea, como te estaba contando cada uno tenemos que vigilar un espacio del universo y como está en constante crecimiento se van aumentando las áreas de vigilancia para mí y mis compañeros además de que tenemos prohibido interferir directamente en las acciones de los seres vivos en nuestros espacios, además solo podemos interferir cuando nuestro padre, el señor de Antiguos crea necesario. Dijo eso encogiendo los hombros dando a entender que no lamentablemente no sabe nada.

-Entonces eso significa que Relius, Izanami o incluso el Hijo de puta de Terumi son prioridades TAN menores según tu viejo que no les tomo una maldita importancia. Respondió ácidamente a lo último que dijo Arthur.

Al escuchar eso Arthur cambio su expresión a la de un poco de lamento y arrepentimiento. -Lo siento Ragna mi padre quiso ir a ayudar, pero vio que si interveníamos probablemente causaríamos un mayor desastre, además confiamos en ti y tus amigos para que derrotaran a Susanoo.

Ragna al escuchar eso suspiro molesto al no obtener una respuesta sobre lo de la bestia negra y sintiéndose insatisfecho lo último dicho por el Antiguo quiso seguir pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil además ya lo hecho, hecho esta.-Tch bueno ya que, si ni siquiera alguien como tu sabe esto que podríamos hacer y aunque no me guste tu explicación de la falta de ayuda de parte de ti y tus compañeros porque me parece más una excusa que una justificación valida tendré que aceptarla. Dijo frustrado.

- **Ya chico no importa.** Dijo intentando calmar a Ragna. **-No hay que frustrarse por cosas que ya pasarón, lo que importa es que ese cara de serpiente y su banda de lunáticos están por fin muertos y no volverán a molestar a nadie con su espeluznante presencia.** Comento aliviado de que el ex-héroe este fuera.

“Esperemos que tengas razón Bestia negra, aunque conociendo a ese cara de mierda, probablemente que Ragna lo matara incluso fuera parte de un plan”. Pensó Arthur rezando al padre que Terumi no siguiera con vida y aunque no lo parezca ese Terumi es gran responsable de los acontecimientos que sucedierón en el mundo de Ragna y sus amigos

-Si es un milagro, pero bueno les tengo que contar algo sumamente importante y es en relación a la pregunta que no te eh contestado.

Rápidamente desde el suelo aparecía una mesa mediana y que tenía encima una jarra con te de frutas, con dos tazas para echar él té y con un plato lleno de panecillos.

-Bueno te tomare la palabra, no he comido ni bebido algo desde esa cena en la iglesia. Dijo Ragna mientras veía la mesa y caminaba hacia ella, se sentaba y cogía un panecillo mientras Arthur le pasaba un vaso con el Té.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

Ragna al terminar de beber su Té y comer unos panecillos lo dejo en la mesa, bajo la cabeza y suspiro un momento.

-Bueno basta de esto Arthur querías contarnos algo sumamente importante no? Bueno ya estamos aquí y no creo que haya sido por hacer que coma una merienda.

Arthur quien en ese momento estaba a punto de disfrutar un rico panecillo se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo Ragna y los miro hasta que hizo una expresión de confunción.

-Pensé que ya lo habían descubierto? Pregunto mientras finalmente se ponía el panecillo dentro de su boca y se lo comía.

Entonces en la pantalla aparece encima de Ragna la clásica escena de los puntos encima de la cabeza dando a entender que no han procesado la respuesta

-Eh/ **Eh.** Dijerón los dos al mismo tiempo extrañados por la respuesta, para ese entonces Arthur termino el panecillo

-Sí, no recuerdan hace como unos 10 o 15 minutos cuando se pusierón de muy amigos a decir esas cosas entre risas de que *Oh que me trajerón acá para darme un premio por derrotar a Terumi* o también *Y tal vez me lleve a un mundo en el que tenga que estudiar en una maldita escuela y tenga una vida normal*. Les dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Al darse cuenta de su error tanta Ragna como la bestia negra se encogierón de vergüenza un poco por burlarse de las buenas intenciones de Arthur.

-Jeje lo siento. Decia Ragna con una pequeña sonrisa algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca por pena.

- **Sí, creo que nos pasamos un poco.**

“Esa sonrisa es algo que se debe mantener por la eternidad” Pensó Arthur al ver esa no tan común sonrisa en una persona que en su mayoría es sarcástica, grosera y sin pelos en la lengua al decir algo.

-Pero bueno pasado pisado, recuerda la pregunta que no te eh contestado?

- **Se supone que es ¿Por y para que nos quieres en un lugar como el limbo no?.**

 **-** Sí, pero bueno como dijierón los traje aquí por la razón de que nosotros los Antiguos decidimos darte unos regalos y el más principal es que queremos darte una nueva vida, como dijiste tu vida era una asquerosa mierda y al final que obtuviste por sacrificar tu vida y tu existencia para darle a la oportunidad de tener un futuro? Nada y eso es justo? nos pareció que no, así que por eso decidimos darte lo que pensaste imposible… una vida de un adolecente común y corriente con los problemas típicos de una persona. Dijo cambiando la expresión feliz a una completamente seria, mientras ponía una posea al puro estilo Gendo Ikari.

Aunque se burló de ese comentario, no pensó que eso de verdad seria la principal razón de su traída aquí se sentía extraño para el recibir recompensas por sus acciones, es que como dijo Arthur su vida fue una mierda asi que el cariño y el agradecimiento de alguien hacia Ragna era un sentimiento bastante extraño y carente en su diccionario.

-Lo sabemos tuviste cosas buenas y conociste gente quieres como Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Celica A. Mercury, Rachel Alucard o tu Maestro Jubei y tuviste buenos momento como de niño con tus hermanos en la iglesia, aprendiendo a cocinar, o el almuerzo en la iglesia. Incluyo Arthur.

Si… esos fuerón buenos momentos y personas que nunca olvidara y siempre les estará agradecido por soportar y ayudar a alguien de mierda como Ragna.

“Jejeje quien lo diría un extraño aquí ofreciendo tal cosa como una vida normal y yo sintiendo que no me lo merezco” Pensó ácidamente al comentario.

- **Chico.** Dijo la bestia con un tono de tristeza al ver la baja autoestima que tenía su compañero.- **Aunque te parezca ridículo y además nos burlarmos de eso, estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dijo Arthur, aunque ni tú mismo lo creas tu acciones hablan por sí solas, salvaste al mundo, detuviste a Terumi y sacrificaste tu vida sin pensarlo incluso por personas que nunca conociste además de que estuviste obligado que te borraras del mundo y vigilar a todos viendo como la mayoría tener vidas felices y tu no.** Declaro la propia bestia negra dando varios puntos de vista.

-Lo se Bestia ne… lo siento pero me es algo difícil llamarte sin un nombre.

- **Unnnn…qué tal si me llamas Shin un diminutivo de Shinigami, si… Shin se escucha poderoso y aterrador Me gusta.** Dijo emocionado por encontrar su primer nombre, un nuevo comienzo, significa nuevo nombre.

-Bien ahora volviendo lo que decía, que lo se Shin sé que hice todo esas acciones pero al final no fui destinado a tener una feliz vida y aunque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, siento que esta oportunidad se lo merecen personas como ese Maldito Masked Freak, Trinity, Nine o personas de corazón muy puro como la misma Noel o Celica, todos ellos les harían un mejor uso a esa oportunidad que nosotros, en ese mundo podrían hacer mejores cosas para la sociedad o las personas de ahí, a diferencias de nosotros que solo somos destrucción y miseria. Declaro el segador con el puño cerrado de frustración pero sabiendo que dice la verdad.

-Ragna. Dijo Arthur con un suspiro por escuchar esa declaración. –No escogimos al elegido por quien es más bueno o por más cantidad de buenas acciones hechas, tampoco lo eligimos para que vaya salvo a ese mundo o algo así para eso te hubiésemos enviamos a mundo en ruina, te eligimos además de las buenas acciones que hiciste, lo hicimos principalmente porque sentimos que tu época de luchar ya ha terminado y que mereces un descanso e incluso más importante que todo lo demás es que seas feliz. Termino esto con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

Ragna al escuchar todo lo que le dicen Arthur y Shin, no sabe que decir y mucho menos que sentir al respecto… él nunca pensó en sus acciones si hayan sido buenas, ya que el destruyo calderos, mato a muchos soldados del NOL y no se arrepiente de lo primero, de lo segundo tal vez sí porque tal vez muchos se unierón por circunstancias familiares o porque tal vez necesitaban el dinero por algún asunto fuera de su entendimiento, pero…siendo NOL como es ellos debierón saber el riesgo de unirse, además de la mala reputación del gobierno y la manera en NOL decidió resolver su conflicto con Ikagura terminando en la ya muy conocida como la Guerra Civil de Ikagura o como es oficialmente conocida La Segunda Gran Guerra Oscura, sin embargo Ragna sintió que el método que uso pudo ser mejor usado.

“Tal vez si hubiese hecho los ataques a los calderos de otra manera, tal vez si no hubiese sido tan imprudente el clima de esa ciudad jerárquica no hubiese cambiado y no sin saber si arruine las vidas de muchas personas que vivían hay, tal vez si no hubiese atacado las bases de NOL como un loco insensato mucha sangre inocente no se hubiese regado, tal vez”.

-¡ **YA BASTA MALDITA SEA!** **¡ENSERIO ESTUPIDO MOCOSO BASTA!** ¡ **PENSE QUE TENIA DE COMPAÑERO AL GRIM REAPER NO AUN QUEJETAS RECENTIDO CONSIGO MISMO POR ACCIONES QUE YA NI SU PUTA MADRE RECORDARAN!** Grito Shin todo enojado por el pensar de Ragna.

Al escuchar ese arranque de ira Ragna se sintió sorprendido e incluso asustado e incluso un ser todo poderoso como Arthur sentía lo mismo que Ragna al escuchar eso de Shin.

-Guau/Guau. Dijerón al mismo tiempo los dos.

Ya al haber descargado toda la furia por las estupideces que dice su compañero según él, Shin respiro hondo y soltó toda la furia en forma de un gran suspiro.

- **Mira chico, que te arrepientas de la gente que mataste está bien ya que significa que eres un ser con sentimientos y puedes madurar, pero las demás cosas que hiciste salvar a Noel, Jin, al conejo, a Tao de Arakune y salvar a todos del sueño de Dios, de Terumi, de Izanami, esas buenas acciones significarón más para el futuro de la humanidad que lo malo.** Le dijo la bestia intentando aclararle a Ragna lo bueno que hizo significo más que lo malo.

-Lo que dice Shin es cierto Ragna al final todo lo bueno que hiciste supero lo malo y por lo que dije antes te escogimos para ese nuevo mundo entonces que dices aceptas. Dijo eso mientras le acercaba su mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

Ragna al escuchar que si quería aceptar el trato, se levantó de la mesa camino alrededor del campo unos minutos y cuando pensó mejor se devolvió a la mesa, miro a Arthur fijamente.

-Aceptare. Dijo Ragna acercando su mano para sellar el trato, Arthur se sorprendió y se alegró mucho por la decisión tanto que comenzó a acercar su mano sin embargo antes de apretar sus manos Ragna la alejo.

-Eh? Se sorprendió Arthur por el repentino accionar de Ragna.

- **Realmente crees que aceptaríamos así como así un trato como es y que al final no tengamos que hacer algo a cambio o con alguna restricción? La propuesta es muy buena y que ni siquiera una condición tenga la hace un perfecto anzuelo para que mi compañero y aceptemos pero.**

 **-** Pero no pensaste que no veríamos que sería tan sencillo proponernos algo como una vida negra teniendo en cuenta la vida de mierda y el enorme sufrimiento que lleve cargando hasta que paso lo que paso al final, asi que antes de aceptar suelta ya esa mierda de condiciones o restricciones que no nos has querido decir. Terminaba Ragna con una mierda seria queriendo escuchar respuestas.

Arthur al darse cuenta que lo descubrierón simplemente suspiro y retrocedió recostándose en la silla.

-Pfff ahhh que bien esperaba que simplemente aceptaran sin pensar adulando y cosas por el estilo, pero bueno ya que tocara. Decia con una mirada cansada en su rostro.

Se levantó y le indico a Ragna que lo siguiera, aun dudoso pero aún se levantó porque por lo menos ya le darán respuestas.

En un lugar distinto más adentrado en el bosque, Arthur apoyado en un árbol miro a Ragna para proceder.

-Como suponen es cierto, este viaje tiene unas restricciones o condiciones tómalas como quieras decirlas, que son estrictamente necesarias para que la estadía de Ragna y el equilibrio de ese mundo puedan convivir en armonía sin causar un profundo, casi irreparable caos y estas son:

  1. Necesitare cambiar el cuerpo de Ragna de un Humano-artificial a un simple humano, ya que tu condición traería problemas en especial con la gente poderosa de halla.



-Enserio es una restricción, me parece realmente estúpido ya que si esa poderosa gente quiere experimentar con mi cuerpo simplemente saco Aramasa y. Antes de que terminara su explicación, Arthur extendió su mano dando a entender que se callara que no había terminado.

-Dejame terminar Ragna demonios.

  1. Lo mismo con tus poderes, tus habilidades sobre-humanas como tu súper fuerza o velocidad sobre-humana serán anulados además de que las habilidades de Shin serán completamente selladas.



- **Porque simplemente no me eliminas y asunto arreglado?**

 **-** No lo sé, me tocaría preguntar al rey sin embargo le dio una visión de premonición, muy pocas veces tiene visiones aunque no son muy claras y no nos contó que predecía esa visión y al parecer de esa visión él decidió que serias un gran compañero en el viaje por la nueva vida de Ragna y como es el Rey el que decidió las restricciones y como deben ser tratadas los antiguos solo dimos nuestra opinión, así que dependerá de el si se cambiaran, aumentaran, disminuirán o no, además por lo que vi hace un rato de ustedes dos riendo como si fuera mejores amigos me hizo dar cuenta de la acertada decisión, así que simplemente sellamos tu poder y te daremos la opción de crear una apariencia humana considéralo uno de los regalos.

- **Bueno… no se sería raro ya no tener mi apariencia.** Decia dudoso la bestia.

-Creo que sería una buena idea, además de que si aceptan ir al nuevo mundo será mejor una nueva apariencia para que no creas que podrías “destruir” todo. Recomendó el Antiguo.

Shin se puso un momento a pensar.

 **-¿Qué me recomiendas chico?** Le pregunto a Ragna.

El simplemente se encogió los hombros y le dijo. –No se depende de ti no? al final es tu decisión.

Al escuchar que podía tomar su propia decisión se sorprendió y al final respondió.

- **Creo que acepto Arthur y al final que es lo peor que podría pasar?.**

 **-** Bien me gusta tu respuesta, comencemos. Dijo chasqueando

Entonces dentro del Blazblue una luz empezó a rodear a Shin y entonces lo dejo ciego por unos segundos y cuando termino abrió los ojos y se quitó sus brazos viendo que no pasó nada malo… espera ¿¡BRAZOS!? Al darse cuenta de que tenía brazos, comenzó a verse a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que tenía el cuerpo de un ser humano completo.

-Guau. Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el completo cambio.

También Ragna se sorprendió al ver a nada más ni nada que menos que la bestia negra con una forma humana.

-Bien, funciono ahora transpórtate acá para que te puedas ver, tienes que imaginar que tú mente se va del Blazblue. Recomendó Arthur

Shin comenzó a hacer eso, concentrarse y pensar en que no estará en el Blazblue y cuando se dio cuenta estaba viendo a Arthur y volteo a ver a su izquierda y nota que ve a Ragna y ve su cara de sorprendido.

- **Chico que me ves?**

 **-** Tu apariencia. Dijo Ragna aun sorprendido y fascinado.

Entonces Arthur se le acerco e invocó un espejo de tamaño completo y cuando vio su aspecto sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendido al estilo anime.

(la forma humana de Shin es de Qrow Branwen de la serie RWBY y vistiendo el traje de Kiritsugu de Fate/Zero).

- **Guau me veo increíble, me gusta.** Dijo Shin volteándose viendo el traje negro que lo hace ver misterioso, pero encantador a la vez.

_UN MINUTO DESPUES_

Terminando Shin de revisarse por completo, Arthur les pregunto.

-Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado pero necesitamos seguir oka? Les pregunto Arthur a los dos si entendierón

 **-** Sí, tienes razón.

  1. Aramasa no ira contigo.



-¡QUE! ¡PORQUE!. Grito cambiando de expresión de fascinado ha sorprendido Ragna al escuchar eso, su espada, su fiel compañera que lo ayudo con su misión ya no estará con el más, había aceptado eso cuando se sacrificó, pero cuando escucho que iría a un nuevo mundo pensó que podría llevársela pero al final no pasara.

-Ragna, Aramasa es un arma de un poder inigualable capaz de destrozar metales, magia o materiales extremadamente duros que el mundo al que iras serían impensables y que pasaría si por alguna razón la pierdes o la gente poderosa la tomara de tus manos? Comenzarían los experimentos, después irán a los interrogatorios y la investigación de como un arma así existe y no se sabe qué otras cosas podrían pasar.

Ragna se dio cuenta que aunque sonó exagerado en especial lo último, pero lamentablemente tiene razón, además según Arthur la vida que tendrá halla no será la misma que acá así que sería inútil traer su espada y tal vez podrían representar un peligro y al final que será lo peor que se enfrentara, un matón? Un ladrón? Un Bully? Tal vez lo peor sería un asesino pero a comparación de su mundo, eso se puede enfrentar con solo aprender una arte marcial o defensa personal y como dijo Arthur ellos escogierón un mundo en donde lo principal será tener una vida normal y descansar de las peleas, así no tendrá que preocuparse por cosas como detener a un maniático asesino peli-verde, enfrentarse al gobierno, ser el criminal más buscado o enfrentarse a dioses.

“Tch estoy empezando a odiar cuando tiene la maldita razón”. Pensó mientras pone un rostro de frustración, al darse cuenta del buen punto que le planteo Arthur.

**“Ya somos dos chico, ya somos dos”.**

**-** Y también le sucederá lo mismo a mi chaqueta no?

-Sí, pero este es mucho más fácil ya que en ese mundo te la pueden volver a hacer, no habrá magia pero como te comente antes, este mundo se especializa más en la tecnología así que gracias a ella podría hacerte la misma chaqueta.

-Bueno eso algo bueno de todo modos.

-Sí, entonces esas son las condiciones Ragna entonces otra vez aceptas. Dijo extendido la mano otra vez.

- **Qué dices chico? las restricciones no son tan extrañas y tienen sentido porque al final es para que tengas una vida normal, con una familia normal, tal vez hermanos normales e incluso tal vez una relación.**

Al escuchar esto Ragna empezó sintió algo en su corazón… felicidad y esperanza, al saber que podría tener una familia normal y que lo quieran, un hermano que no lo intente matar cada vez que se ven, una hermana que no sea recipiente para un dios, conocer como es tener un padre y una madre, además de poder caminar en la calle sin que cazarecompensas o soldados o cualquier persona intente obtener el dinero de la recompensa por su cabeza, además puede que en ese nuevo mundo pueda llevar su pasatiempo favorito el cual es cocinar a poder ser un negocio, hasta aprender más variedades de comidas.

-Sabes que Arthur acepto. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano del Antiguo y el mostro una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta del Grim Reaper.

“Hice lo correcto Shin?” Pregunto a la bestia negra en su mente con algo de duda, soltando la mano de Arthur.

- **Ja eres idiota chico? Claro que si nadie se lo merece más que tú, ya es hora de que descanses y seas feliz en tu nueva vida, además personas como Jubei, Noel o Celica quisieran que aceptaras el trato, hasta probablemente Jin te desearía lo mejor en secreto claro jajaja.**

 **-** Jajaja si eso me imagino, ese pequeño renacuajo es muy Tsudere jajaja. Se rio de la actitud que tenía su hermano y el sobre-amor que le tiene a su Nii-san.

Ragna al recordar eso, le comenzó a dar algo de nostalgia porque al final hizo todo esto por sus hermanos y más adelante para salvar al mundo del sueño de dios, además de que no los volvería ver, pero se sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse de eso, sus hermanos están sanos y salvos e igualmente si pasa algo podrán defenderse por si solos y tienen a los demás para ayudarlos.

Aunque que no lo recuerden a él, Ragna siempre los tendrá en su corazón y en sus recuerdos.

-Arthur que le pasara a mis recuerdos? Pregunto Ragna

Arthur volteo a ver a Ragna, pausando la preparación del portal le pregunto.

-Preocupado si los pierdes?

-Sinceramente un poco. Contesto con sinceridad Ragna.

Arthur solo rio un poco. -Tranquilo, aunque querramos darte una nueva vida sabemos muy bien que no querrías perder los recuerdos de tus pocos buenos momentos y se te preguntas te dejaremos el mismo color de pelo y el ojo rojo ya que ocultaremos el Blazblue con un hechizo que solo tú y a quien decidas podrán dejarlo ver y para que dejes que vean tu Blazblue di esta palabra: _REFLEXION_. Dijo eso mientras se devolvía a terminar el portal.

-Pero si lo que me dijo la conejo es cierto, mi ojo quedo así por la corrupción de Shin no?

-Sí, pero tranquilo tu ojo ya se quedó así porque se volvió parte de tu ADN y como sellamos los poderes de Shin, la corrupción no será posible. Le dijo ya terminando los toques finales para que el portal sea estable y no haya ningún error al momento de que Ragna lo cruce.

-Ehhh con que parte de mi ADN. Dijo eso Ragna extrañado por lo primero dicho por el Antiguo.-Entiendes a qué se referirá Shin? Le pregunto a la criatura.

- **No lo creo incluso yo siendo una criatura con una gran inteligencia sé que el cuerpo humano es un malgama de cosas que aún faltan por conocer, investigar e indagar.** Hablo usando términos científicos que Ragna no entiende.

-La próxima vez no hables en el kokonoe-lenguaje maldición. Dijo Ragna con una mirada estrés por la respuesta de Shin.

- **No es mi culpa que tenga como compañero a un IDIOTA que en toda su vida no se dedicó a leer un solo libro y solo sabe decir ESTUPIDESES, además de no tener una sola estrategia al atacar y se lanza como loco sin cerebro.** Contesto su queja **.**

 **-** Maldito si no fuera porque nos tendremos que soportar en nuestra nueva vida, me hubiera importado una mierda la profesión del Rey de los Antiguos y te eliminaría. Le respondió con un tono enojado, mientras una vena se le aparecía en una esquina de su frente.

- **Sí, si lo que tú digas.** Le respondió con una mirada indiferente

-Tch enserio esto debe ser mi extrema mala suerte, enserio siento que la tendré por siempre. Se quejaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza en frustración.

Arthur al ver como se llevaban se rio otra vez pensando. “Esos dos Jejeje…como lo harán en ese mundo”.

-Ya, ya dejen de pelear jaja enserio parecen un montón de niños jajaja.

- **CALLATE IDIOTA/** CALLATE IDIOTA. Le gritarón los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Arthur se ría mucho más, Ragna y Shin al ver esto gruñeron.

-Maldito te daré una razón para reír. Dijo el Segador con su clásica cara de mal genio.

-Jajaja tranquilo Bloodedge, no me burlo solo me dio risa su forma de llevarse bien, además que podrás hacerme si ni tienes a tu espada. Decia en Broma.

Al darse cuenta de eso, la cara se puso un poco roja y miro a otro lado como una clásica expresión Tsudere se rio y le dijo.

-Bueno ya, termine el portal solo falta el ingrediente final. Dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa.

El portal tiene la forma de un circulo de grimorio del tamaño de Ragna (1:85 cm) [Ja que raro mido lo mismo de que Ragna ¿qué cosas no?] con signos extraños con otro circulo adentro del principal y que tenía la parte central en blanco. 

- **Y cuál es?**

 **-** Fácil, solo un poco de la esencia del ser que atravesara el portal. Explicando Arthur que se necesitaba para abrir el portal.

-Me imagino que para eso es el espacio blanco? Pregunto

-Sí, invoca algo de poder y pon la mano en el espacio en blanco y ya el portal se encarga se encargara del resto. Respondiéndole.

Al escuchar esto Ragna cerró los ojos, comenzó a invocar el poder de Shin y de su mano derecha empezó a salir una aura de color negro con rojo que rodeo el brazo convirtiéndolo en una garra del a bestia negra, entonces camino hacia el portal sin embargo cuando casi toca el espacio un pequeño rayo, al ver esto a Arthur se le hizo algo raro pero no le tomo importancia, entonces al final Ragna termino poner la garra [como tal mano pero entienden] y el portal inesperadamente absorbió la energía y desintegro la garra volviendo la forma del brazo.

Ragna al sentir que la energía se le estaba extrayendo, se sorprendió e intento quitar el brazo pero ya era tarde el portal ya absorbió ese poder y entonces el signo de su cresta termino en el centro del portal.

-Muy bien ya puse mi brazo y al parecer el portal robo algo de mi poder entonces ahora qué? Pregunto

Arthur estuvo a punto de responder pero al final el propio portal lo hizo empezando a girar en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj y fue aumentando su velocidad hasta que en ese círculo empezó a salir una luz blanca que empezó a segar a los 3 presentes.

-Qué demonios, ¡ARTHUR! ¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO? Grito el segador mientras se cubría los ojos con sus brazos y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para que no quedar atrapado en la luz.

-Esto es normal Ragna, tranquilo. Decia el Arthur pareciendo muy normal y al parecer la enceguecedora luz no lo afectaba en lo absoluto.

-¡COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI ESTO! Grito Ragna sin terminar porque la luz al final termino rodeando todo el lugar.

-¡MIERDA! Grito antes de ser consumido por la luz.

-¡ **ARTHUR!** También grito Shin por eso pero también no pudo ver nada por la luz.

Mientras Arthur seguía igual.

_UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS TARDE_

Ragna al sentir que nada paso y que la luz ya bajo, decidió quitar los brazos y abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado.

El portal en forma de círculo de grimorio se tenía su misma forma, pero lo que se veía era, una ciudad normal, con carros pasando por carreteras, un cielo azul con sus nubes, un montón de edificios con claras señales de tecnología avanzada hay presente, gente paseando en las calles sin preocupación de que algo pase, niños con sus padres y al parecer no tenían que vivir en montañas.

-Gu… esto es solo guau. Dijo el Reaper mientras veía todo esto.

- **Es…esto es posible.** Se sorprendió la criatura al ver toda esta paz en ese mundo.

-Sí, este mundo tuvo la suerte que el suyo no tuvo. Dijo Arthur.

Ragna aún no lo podía creer, esta vista la vería todos los días en su nueva vida y tal vez con muchas cosas nuevas por descubrir, tal vez solo tal vez esto de ir y tener una vida normal no suena mala después de esto.

-Este será mi nuevo mundo. Dijo más calmando pero aun con un toque de sorpresa en su voz.

-Sip. Dijo Arthur poniéndose al lado del portal

(Pongan la canción de Stardust memory que es la canción en la pelea contra Noel en CF by Kanako Kondo, lamentablemente no es posible poner el video pero si la buscan escuchenla desde esta parte en adelante)

Entonces Ragna comenzó a caminar hacia el portal lentamente con Shin siguiéndolo y pensando que pasara al entrar al portal, como lo tratara ese mundo, que clase de familia tendrá, será feliz halla? Todo eso se preguntó el.

Nostálgico empezó a recordar a la gente que lo amo, su hermano, Noel, Celica, Jubei, Rachel, Tao, Lambda y la gente que no eran cercanos pero que les tenían gran respeto Kagura, Kokonoe, Tiger, Bang, la doctora, Valkenhayn y Trinity… además de los buenos momentos que paso con ellos como la cena en la iglesia o el poco tiempo bueno que tuvo en la iglesia de pequeño o cuando molestaba a Noel siempre diciéndole Idiota e incluso cuando su maestro le enseño a cocinar o las palabras finales que le dijo a Noel y a Jin, cuando se reunió con saya o cuando tenía que cuidar a Celica.

“Si…todos esos buenos recuerdos y personas que nunca los olvidare sin importar que pase” Pensó Ragna al ver esos recuerdos y personas importantes para él.

“Todos…vivan sus vidas con alegría y felicidad que sus batallas ya terminarón que el mundo ya lo salvamos además a las personas que llegue a importarles no se preocupen más por mí que ahora tendré una nueva aventura. Jin, Noel como les dije sean felices y cuídense el uno al otro y no lloren por mí que su Nii-san tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz, también los quiero y…tal vez algún día nos podamos volver a ver y contarnos como estamos y como la estoy pasando en mi nueva vida” Pensó con tristeza pero a la vez con felicidad, recordando su despedida de sus hermanos, además sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos empezarón a sacar pequeñas pero sinceras lágrimas, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía unas lágrimas en su mano se rio un poco y se las quito al parecer estas son las lágrimas que debió llorar en su despedida. Cuando llego a estar al lado de Arthur lo miro.

-Ohe Arthur. Dijo Ragna llamando la atención del Antiguo.

-Qué pasa? Preguntando extrañado que no haya entrado al portal.

-Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad. Le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

- **Si, en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el chico le debemos una grande no compañero?** Dijo Shin con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al lado de Ragna.

Arthur al escuchar esto y ver sus sonrisas, sintió que en sus muchos eones de existencia por fin una acción hecha por él lo hizo sentir verdadera felicidad y orgullo.

-No tienen que debernos nada pero si insisten, la única forma de que nos paguen todo esto es que simplemente sean felices con esta oportunidad, en especial tu Ragna, ríe, disfruta, llora, has las cosas que nunca pudiste hacer y Shin…cuídalo. Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- **Ja pues claro sin mi este tonto no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos.** Dijo eso con un tono de broma y una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si claro lo que tú digas idiota. Le respondió el con una sonrisa y los tres se rierón por un rato.

-Bueno Arthur me imagino que este es un hasta nunca no? Le pregunto Ragna con una pequeña sonrisa.

Arthur simplemente lo negó y dijo.-Estas equivocado, estaré observándoles lo mejor que pueda y deseándoles suerte junto con el Rey y no se sabe puede que ocurra algún que otra sorpresa. Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno lo estaremos esperando o no Shin? Le pregunto a su compañero de lado.

- **Claro chico.**

-Bueno ya dejemos de cosas tristes, ya atraviesen el portal.

Ragna y Shin asintierón, entonces cuando apunto estuvierón a travesar el portal se mirarón el uno a otro.

- **Bueno chico una nueva aventura, listo compañero?** Dijo el a Ragna mientras extendía su puño en señal de unión.

-Si…listo…compañero. Dijo Ragna con una sonrisa chocando su puño con el de Shin.

Él se rio un poco, entrarón al portal sin saber que les pasara y que cosas les darán esa vida sin embargo pero pase lo que pase con seguridad es que harán esto juntos.

FIN.

Bueno ya por fin termine este primer episodio, he tenido esta idea por lo menos un mes pero hace dos semanas que comencé a escribir y uffff 42 paginas [Sin incluir la siguiente porque no tiene que ver con el capítulo] joder Jejeje sí que me tome mi tiempo para terminar esto, pero como leen en este capítulo exprese casi a raja-tabla que Ragna NECESITA UNA VIDA NORMAL y si lo se me dirán pero Leo porque SAO, porque si lo pongo en Fate me siento en la necesidad de ponerlo como un espíritu heroico y si me dicen que es una locura un crossover, deberían ver y hay crossover con Date a Live, Madoka Magica o Thoujo y obvio no es para ofender a los escritores de estos 3 crossovers si no que cuando conté que tenía pensado hacer un crossover entre estas dos series en un grupo de Face sobre Blazblue y pues muchos no sé cómo expresarlo algunos solo dierón una opinión respetable pero otros me tomarón como un loco o algo asi sentí, pero bueno era algo de esperar teniendo en cuenta el montón de Hate que genera SAO y yo queriendo ponerlo con un personaje tan amado por los fans de Blazblue como lo es Ragna me imagino que a mucha gente no le gusto pero bueno es su opinión.

Ahora si la explicación del porqué hago esto incluyendo lo primero, es porque me leí el crossover entre estos dos hecho por STORM REAPER VII la versión original específicamente el cap 11 en la escena final donde Ragna habla de cómo le parece Asuna y que tal vez no la puede mantener como amiga cuando termine el juego (bueno eso fue hasta que decidió reiniciar la historia), esa escena me hizo dar cuenta que ellos dos tienen algunas cosas en común, no poder elegir su destino, que tienen un exterior frio pero un corazón de oro, fuerón jugadores que prefirierón jugar en solitario y que en cierto modo son Tsuderes (obvio hago esta descripción de Asuna antes de que conociera a Kirito y la volviera una inútil) y yo sé no hay algo que los diferencie de otras parejas pero siento que haciendo este Fanfic bien, podrás hacer una pareja que nadie creo que pueda ser creando una base y un contexto a base de tu imaginación y sin hacer que sea demasiado elocuente.

Además esto más que para que alguien se entretenga (que es una de las cosas que siempre buscare al escribir) esta historia la tomo como una meta para mí mismo, si puedo terminar esta historia en un balance entre que le guste a mi pequeño público y que me sienta satisfecho me sentiré completo como “escritor” y me dará la confianza para seguir con nuevos proyectos o seguir con los que tengo.

Y antes de terminar le pediré a la poca gente que le gusto esta historia o que le gustarón mis demás “historias” (porque no pasa ninguna del cap 1) si alguien es un buen dibujante o conocen a alguien que sepa dibujar bien y hermoso, me pueden hacer un dibujo o fanart sobre un Ragna x Asuna para que lo ponga como imagen de esta historia o como imagen de mi perfil y otro sobre Qrow (RWBY) con el traje de Kiritsugu (FATE) para que no los conozcan sepan cómo veo yo la imagen de Shin y el titulo no será el oficial porque siento que puede tener uno mejor y que refleje lo que quiero transmitir, pero eso lo veré a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos.

Bueno les agradezco que hayan leído este prologo para la historia, compartan, comenten que les gusto o que no les gusto y que podría mejorar y compártanla con sus amigos para que siga creciendo el amor por este prologo que me tome dos semanas en subir y se preguntan cuándo saldrá el próximo episodio veré si puedo y lo subo entre una o dos semanas sinceramente veo mejor la segunda (porque tengo escuela para aprender inglés cada tres días, ser el hombre de la casa, cuidar y ayudar a mi abuelita para que no se sobre-esfuerce y además que quiero tomarme mi tiempo para hacer cada capitulo bien hecho y lo suficientemente largo para que no lo vean como si estuviera incompleto) bueno esto es todo los veo en otro capítulo.

BYE/CHAO


End file.
